sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
33rd Saturn Awards
The 33rd Saturn Awards, honoring the best in science fiction, fantasy and horror film and television in 2006, were held on 10 May 2007 at the Universal City Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles, California. They were hosted by Greg Grunberg and Jeffrey Ross. The ceremony also celebrated the 35th anniversary of The Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Below is a complete list of nominees and winners. Winners are highlighted in boldface. Film Nominations Best Sci-Fi Film *''Children of Men'' *''Déjà Vu'' *''The Fountain'' *''The Prestige'' *''V for Vendetta'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Best Fantasy Film *''Charlotte's Web'' *''Eragon'' *''Night at the Museum'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Stranger than Fiction'' *''Superman Returns'' Best Horror Film *''The Descent'' *''Final Destination 3'' *''Hostel'' *''Saw III'' *''Slither'' *''Snakes on a Plane'' Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film *''Casino Royale'' *''The Departed'' *''Flyboys'' *''Mission Impossible III'' *''Notes on a Scandal'' *''Perfume: The Story of a Murderer'' Best Animated Film *''Cars'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Monster House'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''A Scanner Darkly'' Best International Film *''Apocalypto'' *''Curse of the Golden Flower'' *''Fearless'' *''The Host'' *''Letters from Iwo Jima'' *''Pan's Labyrinth'' Best Actor *Daniel Craig as James Bond - Casino Royale *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt - Mission Impossible III *Will Ferrell - Stranger than Fiction *Hugh Jackman - The Fountain *Clive Owen - Children of Men *'Brandon Routh as Man of Steel - ''Superman Returns' Best Actress *Kate Bosworth - ''Superman Returns *Judi Dench - Notes on a Scandal *Maggie Gyllenhaal - Stranger than Fiction *Shauna MacDonald as Sarah - The Descent *'Natalie Portman - ''V for Vendetta' *Renée Zellweger as Beatrix Potter - ''Miss Potter Best Supporting Actor *'Ben Affleck - ''Hollywoodland' *Kelsey Grammer - ''X-Men: The Last Stand *Philip Seymour Hoffman - Mission Impossible III *Sergi López - Pan's Labyrinth *James Marsden - Superman Returns *Bill Nighy - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Best Supporting Actress *Cate Blanchett - Notes on a Scandal *Eva Green as Vesper Lynd - Casino Royale *Rachel Hurd-Wood - Perfume: The Story of a Murderer *'Famke Janssen - ''X-Men: The Last Stand' *Parker Posey - ''Superman Returns *Emma Thompson - Stranger than Fiction Best Young Actor/Actress *Go Ah-sung - The Host *'Ivana Baquero - ''Pan's Labyrinth' *Jodelle Ferland - ''Tideland *Tristan Lake Leabu - Superman Returns *Mitchel Musso - Monster House *Edward Speleers - Eragon Best Director *J. J. Abrams - Mission Impossible III *Alfonso Cuarón - Children of Men *Guillermo del Toro - Pan's Labyrinth *Mel Gibson - Apocalypto *'Bryan Singer - ''Superman Returns' *Tom Tykwer - ''Perfume: The Story of a Murderer Best Screenplay *Andrew Birkin, Bernd Eichinger & Tom Tykwer - Perfume: The Story of a Murderer *Guillermo del Toro - Pan's Labyrinth *'Michael Dougherty & Dan Harris - ''Superman Returns' *Zach Helm - ''Stranger than Fiction *Neal Purvis, Robert Made & Paul Haggis - Casino Royale *The Wachowski Brothers - V for Vendetta Best Score *David Arnold - Casino Royale *'John Ottman - ''Superman Returns' *Douglas Pipes - ''Monster House *John Powell - X-Men: The Last Stand *Trevor Rabin - Flyboys *Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klime & Reinhold Heil - Perfume: The Story of a Murderer Best Costume Design *Joan Bergin - The Prestige *'Yee Chung-Man - ''Curse of the Golden Flower' *Penny Rose - ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Judianna Makovsky - X-Men: The Last Stand *Nic Ede - Flyboys *Sammy Sheldon - V for Vendetta Best Make-Up *''The Hills Have Eyes'' *''The Descent'' *''Pan's Labyrinth'' *''Slither'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' Best Visual Effects *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *''The Fountain'' *''Mission: Impossible III'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Superman Returns'' Television Nominations Best Network TV Series *''Heroes'' *''Jericho'' *''Lost'' *''Smallville'' *''24'' *''Veronica Mars'' Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''The Closer'' *''Dexter'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Eureka'' *''Kyle XY'' *''Stargate SG-1'' Best Television Presentation *''The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines'' *''Life on Mars'' *''The Lost Room'' *''Masters of Horror'' *''Nightmares & Dreamscapes'' *''10.5: Apocalypse'' Best Television Actor *Matt Dallas - Kyle XY *Matthew Fox - Lost *'Michael C. Hall - ''Dexter' *Edward James Olmos - ''Battlestar Galactica *Kiefer Sutherland - 24 *Noah Wyle as Flynn Carsen - The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines Best Television Actress *Patricia Arquette - Medium *Kristen Bell - Veronica Mars *'Jennifer Love Hewitt' as Melinda - Ghost Whisperer *Evangeline Lilly - Lost *Katee Sackhoff - Battlestar Galactica *Kyra Sedgwick - The Closer Best Supporting Television Actor *James Callis - Battlestar Galactica *Michael Emerson - Lost *Greg Grunberg - Heroes *Josh Holloway - Lost *'Masi Oka - ''Heroes' *James Remar - ''Dexter Best Supporting Television Actress *Gabrielle Anwar - The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines *Jennifer Carpenter - Dexter *Ali Larter - Heroes *Allison Mack - Smallville *Elizabeth Mitchell - Lost *'Hayden Panettiere - ''Heroes' DVD Nominations Best DVD Release *Bambi II'' *''Beowulf & Grendel'' *''The Butterfly Effect 2'' *''Hollow Man 2'' *''The Sci Fi Boys'' *''2001 Maniacs'' Best DVD Special Edition Release *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Extended Edition)'' *''Final Destination 3 (Thrill Ride Edition)'' *''Old Boy (Ultimate Collector's Edition)'' *''King Kong (Deluxe Extended Edition)'' *''Saw II (Unrated – Special Edition)'' *''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' Best DVD Classic Film Release *''Forbidden Planet'' *''Free Enterprise'' *''Gojira'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''The Searchers'' *''She'' *''This Island Earth'' Best DVD Movie Collection *''The Boris Karloff Collection'' *''The Exorcist - The Complete Anthology'' *''The Premiere Frank Capra Collection'' *''Hollywood Legends of Horror Collection'' *''James Bond Ultimate Edition'' (Collections 1-4) *''Superman Ultimate Collector's Edition'' Best DVD Television Release *''Deadwood'' (The Complete Second Season) *''Doctor Who'' (The Complete Second Season) *''Lost'' (The Complete Second Season) *''Masters of Horror'' *''MI-5'' (Volume 4) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection'' (V. 9-10) Best Retro Television Series on DVD *''Adventures of Superman'' (The Complete Six Seasons) *''Amazing Stories'' (The Complete First Season) *''Saturday Night Live'' (The Complete First Season) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (Season 1 & 2) *''The Wild Wild West'' (The Complete First Season) Special awards The Rising Star Award * Matt Dallas - Kyle XY The Filmmakers Showcase Award * James Gunn - Director (Slither) The Service Award * Kerry O'Quinn - former publisher of Starlog Magazine The Special Recognition Award * Alien Xmas written by Stephen Chiodo & Jim Strain External links * The Official Saturn Awards Site Category:Saturn Awards ceremonies Saturn Saturn